Leszczynski Blazkowics
Stanislavsky Leszczynski Blaskowitz (January 3, 1890-September 13, 2018) is a Chawosaurian Comrade originated from Poland. Blazkowics is the grandfather of Nicholas Blazkowics, Valentina Blazkowics, and Katherina Blazkowics. Great Grandfather of Wolfgang W. Wolfowitz, and Jonathan Boleslaw. Blazkowics was born to an unknown Polish family, he was abandoned by his mother, he was left on the doorstep of Nicholas Blaskowitz, a Polish farmer. He raised Leszczynski through and through and became attracted to Communism in 1905 at aged 15. He participated in the Russian Revolution after fought World War I. In the 1975 Federal Election, Leszczynski Blazkowics voted for Timothy Max Roosevelt and worshipped Timothy throughout the whole Timothian Era. Blazkowics has eventually became an ally to Timothy and helped Timothy executed many of his plans. He announced his candidacy for the monarchy on April 3, 2018 for the 2019 Federal Election and founded the Blazkowican Party. Early Life (1890-1923) see: Leszczynski Blazkowics' Parents Stanislavky Leszczynski Blaskowitz was born on January 3, 1890, in Lviv, Austria-Hungary (allegedly) and was abandoned by his mother for an unknown reason. His mother left her infant son on Nicholas Blaskowitz's doorstep with his birthday and birthplace information with it. He was mostly nicknamed Leszczynski, Leszczynski grew up on an Austrian farm, he was trained by his adoptive father to fight and hunt. Leszczynski lived a pretty miserable and depressed life with not knowing his mother, and not knowing his biological father. His adoptive father was very abusive, and with his adoptive sister, Catherine Blaskowitz, who has a romantic crush on Leszczynski. At aged 15, in 1905, when hearing news about the Russian Revolution of 1905, Leszczynski became interested in Communism and began to read books on Karl Marx, and his famous book "The Communist Manifesto" despite resistance from the Catholic Church. Leszczynski began to face confrontation with his adoptive father and fought him against his interest in Communism. Leszczynski decided that he would Apostate from Christianity to Atheism. In 1908, Leszczynski discovered that he was abandoned by his mother and that Nicholas Blaskowitz wasn't his real father, which angered Leszczynski that he assaulted Nicholas and he and Catherine ran away on his 18th birthday, January 3, 1908, and moved to Russia. In 1914, World War I began and Leszczynski found employment in weaponry development. In 1917, the Russian Empire crumbled under the beginning of the Russian Revolution of 1917 and got Russia out of World War I. Leszczynski quit his job as a Weaponry Developer and began involved in the Revolution. Leszczynski and Catherine began to take trips to Switzerland, and Siberia at the end of World War I in 1918. Leszczynski stayed in Geneva most of his life. With an Extramarital Affair with Chelsea Switzer (Great Great Grandmother of Charles Switzer) threatened to end his marriage with Catherine, Leszczynski promised not to see Chelsea again. Life in the Soviet Union (1924-1945) Leszczynski moved to the Soviet Union after the end of the Russian Civil War in 1923, where he would go on to support Soviet Leader, Joseph Stalin, the man who became in charge after the death of Vladimir Lenin. When Leszczynski learned his biological mother passed away in 1924, Leszczynski rejected several requests to attend her funeral and began to have a big resentment towards Christianity and other Religions. Stalin Era (1924-1953) Blazkowics never participated in the Labor projects of Stalin, he mostly stayed home while his wife was a teacher. World War II In 1939, Hitler and Stalin signed a non-aggression pact, while that, Blazkowics and his wife had a son named Vladimirovich Blazkowics on January 24, 1940, in the Byelorussian Soviet Socialist Republic, Blazkowics went to Belarus to celebrate and see his son. Blazkowics felt prideful of his newborn son. When the Nazis invaded the USSR, violating the Non-Aggression Pact the Nazis made with the Soviets, Blazkowics hidden his family and signed up for the Soviet Army to defend the Soviet Union. Blazkowics fought the Nazis and spend time in the Ural Mountains, Blazkowics, hiding his family from the Nazis, hoping the Nazis don't find them in the Western Soviet Union, Blazkowics had been fighting in Belarus, he fought in Stalingrad and fought in Berlin in 1945.Once World War II was over, Blazkowics discovers his family was captured by the Germans, Blazkowics' family was found in Poland, unharmed, and Blackowics went to Poland to reunite with them. Blazkowics decided to stay in Poland with them. On January 31, 1950, the Blazkowics had another son, Wladyslaw Blazkowics. Life in Switzerland (1951-present) Leszczynski Blazkowics and Catherine Blazkowics and their children went to Switzerland and lived there their whole lives.Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Communist Category:Atheist Category:Marxist-Leninist Category:Red (Soviet Union)